1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a conveyor in a plastic working machine wherein a lower die and an upper die for cooperatingly performing plastic working of works are disposed on each of a plurality of working stations set at intervals along the direction in which the works are conveyed, and an arm provided with a handling mechanism for holding the works is provided on a transfer bar disposed sideway of the working stations for conveying the works in sequence between the working stations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conveyors of the above type, an arm is provided on a transfer bar disposed on one side of the working stations and is extended toward the working stations, or arms are provided on a pair of transfer bars disposed on both sides of the working stations and are extended toward the interposed stations.
However, in a construction in which the arm is supported one-sidedly on the transfer bar as described, vibrations may be caused to the arm during conveyance, and thus works cannot be held securely or may drop unexpectedly in more undesirable cases.